


Empty Heart

by WolfTailedGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Like, M/M, Oh fuck chapter five is really fucking triggering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, REALLY TRIGGERING, Really detailed self harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTailedGirl/pseuds/WolfTailedGirl
Summary: Troy Harrington never really learned to love, only to hate. His parents didn't love him, his brother Steve never really cared for him. He didn't love anyone, and no one loved him. But one day, his only crush he's ever had comes back into his life. Can he learn to love?





	1. Chapter 1

Hi. This will be updated soon.


	2. Meeting

Troy's pov

I gripped the steering wheel in frustration. 

"Stupid traffic." I mutter to myself.

I'm going to be late at this rate. 

\- At work -

I work at a gardening store. We sell flowers as well as other landscaping items.

"Hello, I am looking for a five pound bag of top soil." A lady says as she walks over to me.

"Aisle four." I tell her.

"No no, I looked already and there were only ten pound bags." She clarifies.

"Ah, okay, let me see." I say walking towards aisle four. 

Sure enough, there were no five pound bags of top soil. I looked around the empty area that the bags should be. Nothing.

"I can check in the back." I said.

"Okay. I'll wait here?" She asked.

"That's fine." I replied.

I walked to the back and suddenly realized I didn't have my keys. I must left them on the cash register. I walked back to the front of the store and saw the keys on the counter. I snatched them up and speed walked to the back door that led to the storage room. I grabbed a cart to hold the heavy bags of dirt. I found the bags and loaded a couple onto the cart. 

I pushed the cart back to aisle four and didn't see the woman anywhere. I sighed and started loading the dirt onto the shelf. Once I was done I went back to my cash register. 

"Hey Troy." A voice said from behind me.

"Carol!" I said as I turned to face my friend.

She smiled and walked over and hugged me.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm tired, I woke up late." I told her.

"I was up late studying for a test I have tomorrow." I added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want me to take register so you can take an early lunch? I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast." She asked.

"Oh, God I love you Carol." I said.

I kissed her cheek and grabbed my bag. 

"You're welcome!" She shouted as I ran off to go eat.

 

I got some food at a cafe down the street from the gardening store I worked at. I sat outside and enjoyed the nice crisp fall breeze. I ate my food, giving myself more energy. 

I walked back to Garden Supplies. Such a creative name for a garden store. I walked in to see Carol talking to a customer.

"Yeah, I go to the art and writing college here too." Carol said to the stranger.

"I'm an art major, I'm here with my sister, she's an art major too." The stranger said.

"Hey. I'm gonna restock for a while, k?" I told Carol.

"Oh, okay." Carol said.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled and I went on my way. The reason I kiss her cheek is because she's a lesbian. It's a cover for her, so she doesn't get flirted with. I don't mind, I don't have feelings for anyone, and haven't for a while. She has a girlfriend, her name is Sally. Sally's a librarian, she works a couple streets down.

I restocked for a while and then went to sit at the cash register. The boy that was talking to Carol earlier came by. 

"Light's not on, go to a different register." I said without looking up.

"I feel like I know you.." The stranger said.

I finally looked up and saw someone I definitely recognized. Will Byers, my crush from high school.

"Troy huh? I went to high school with a Troy." Will said, reading my nametag.

"Well, I don't know you so.." I said.

"I'm going to the art and writing college around here. Are you?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Cool, I'm Will. What dorm are you in?" He asked.

"213B." I said.

"Really? That's my dorm number. We must be roommates." He said.

Dread crept into me. I met his eyes and looked over him. He still had a small lanky frame, but it seemed like he had a bit more muscle. His hair was swept over to one side, but still long. His face was mostly the same, his cheekbones slightly more prominent, as if he was wearing light makeup. He was currently wearing a black tee shirt with some band label on it with a pale red, not pink, jacket pulled around him, a pair of new looking sneakers, and some white skinny jeans.

"You done checking me out?" He said and smirked.

"I-I wasn't c-checking you out!" I stammered and tried to cover my blush.

"Geez dude, it was a joke, calm down." He said.

"Why are you even here? You know the dorms don't have gardens right?" I said.

He put a couple small planters and a few succulents on the counter. 

"Windows though, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

A bell rang from behind me. I turned to see Carol with the bell. 

"Early day today. Since its Friday." She declared.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, I'm the manager. Go on, I'll close up." She said in her normal sassy tone of voice.

"Fine." I said.

I picked up my bag and shoved my keys and hat in it. 

"Hey, could I have a ride?" Will asked.

I sighed and reluctantly agreed. I'd rather have him on my good side.

The car ride back to the campus dorms was short and quiet. I got out and walked to the entrance. 

"Uh, do you need directions to your dorm?" I asked.

"We have the same dorm, I'll just follow you." He said.

"Right." I said as I blushed in embarrassment.

We walked up the stairs and saw Andrew, my neighbouring dorm member. 

"Hey Troy!" He boomed.

"I'm having a party tonight, alcohol, sexy girls, and loud music!" He said excitedly.

"You gonna come?" Andrew asked.

"No." I said. 

I pushed last him and entered my dorm. I sighed and flopped onto my bed.

"Want to get dinner?" Will asked as he closed the door and set his bag down.

I didn't answer, I just rolled into my side facing away from Will and kicked off my shoes. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

"I'll take that as a no." Will said as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 words
> 
> So, what do y'all think? I hope your having a good day or night wherever you are. I wish upon you.. an awesome lesbian best friend.
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


	3. Quiz

Troy's pov

I woke up and rolled over to look at the clock.

_4:00 AM. ___

__I sit up and grab the water bottle off my nightstand. I chug about half of what was left in it and stand up quickly. I clutch my desk chair in the dark to steady myself. 'Don't stand up that fast stupid.' I tell myself._ _

__I walk over to the bathroom and realize I'm still in my work clothes from yesterday. I grab a towel and some clothes and go into the bathroom._ _

__I turn on the water, making sure it's warm enough before stripping down and stepping in. I sigh as the warm water runs through my hair, washing away dirt and sweat from working at a garden store. I soap up and rinse off, turning the water so cold that I shiver._ _

__After a couple minutes of standing under the cold water contemplating existence and it meaninglessness, I get out and dry off._ _

__I throw on my jeans and hoodie and step back into the main room. Across the room, I see the sleeping figure of Will in the dark._ _

__I grab around on my desk and find the small lamp and turn it on. I squint as my eyes adjust to the light. I grabbed the folder off the floor and opened it. I pulled out a couple stapled together papers and turn to the last page. I lay it down on the desk and get a pencil. I sit down and start writing more on some history project about the Victorian era that I have due later today._ _

__\-- Two hours later --_ _

__"Urgh, what are you doing up?" Will asked from his bed._ _

__I turn to look at him, and now that the sun is up I can see he isn't wearing a shirt. "I have a paper due in three hours that I need to finish." I stated simply._ _

__"How long have you been up?" He asks._ _

__I turn to look at the clock next to my bed._ _

__"Two and a half hours." I said._ _

__Will rises from his bed and the covers reveal he is only wearing some pajama pants. I turn back to my paper to hide my blush._ _

__\-- At class --_ _

__"A'light class, we have a new student today. His name is Will Byers and he's from Hawkans Indiana." The teacher said._ _

__Our teacher for this class, her name is Ms Haywood, and she's a stern southern 4' 8" tall woman._ _

__"I believe we have another student from Hawkans, Troy?" The teacher said as she turned to me._ _

__"Troy? Wait wait wait, as in.. Troy Harrington?" Will exclaimed._ _

__I practically face plant into my desk. "Ughhh..."_ _

__"Nah matter, please take a seat, Will." The teacher told Will._ _

__Will came over and sat next to me. Next to me!_ _

__"You should've told me sooner. I didn't recognize you." He whispered._ _

__"Sorry, I was hoping to have a friend, you being from Hawkins was ideal." I whispered back._ _

__"We could still be friends. I would like to know if you've changed since high school." Will said._ _

___"Still be friends" "changed since high school." _His words played in my head. I have changed! I want to be friends.. I want to be more.__ _ _

____"I'd like that too." I admitted._ _ _ _

____"Pop quiz!" Ms Haywood burst out. Most of the class groaned._ _ _ _

____"Y'all better have been payin' attention, else y'all gon' fail." She said in her southern drawl._ _ _ _

____Will rose his hand._ _ _ _

____"Yss Willi'm?" She asked._ _ _ _

____"Um, this is my first day?" He told her._ _ _ _

____"Ah, yes, you won't have t' take this one." She replied._ _ _ _

____The teacher handed out the papers for our quiz. After I finished I flipped my page over and pulled out some overdue homework I hadn't done yet._ _ _ _

____"Whatchu doin' ther' Mister Troy?" Ms Haywood asked me._ _ _ _

____"Homework." I replied simply._ _ _ _

____"Well, you tell me if'ins your havin' trouble." She said with an affectionate smile._ _ _ _

____I was a favorite student of hers, I was quite like her, which is probably why I'm a favorite. I'm stubborn, I get mad easy, and I'll argue with someone for ages. I don't mind though, she helps me with homework and gets me off some detention._ _ _ _

____"Hey Troy?" Will whispered._ _ _ _

____"Hmm?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm bored."_ _ _ _

____"What do you want me to do about that?" I asked him._ _ _ _

____"I don't know... got any blank paper?" He asked me._ _ _ _

____"Uh, yeah. Hang on." I said as I dug into my backpack for a folder. I handed him a black sheet of paper._ _ _ _

____"Thanks." He said._ _ _ _

____Ten minutes later he slid a drawing on top of my homework._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____(A.N how tf do you draw boobs? (Drawing above) (a.n drawing not above, sorry. It is on the Wattpad version though))_ _ _ _

____"Hah." I laughed, immediately recognizing the drawing as Ms Haywood._ _ _ _

____"She likes you." Will stated._ _ _ _

____"Yeah." I responded._ _ _ _

____\-- After class --_ _ _ _

____"Hey, wanna grab lunch with me?" Will asked me._ _ _ _

____Ugh social interaction._ _ _ _

____"Sure."_ _ _ _

____Why? Why did I say yes?_ _ _ _

_____'Because you like him' _Some part of me said.__ _ _ _ _

______We got lunch at a nearby cafe._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need to pick up books from the library, wanna eat there?" Will asked me, taking a sip from his iced coffee._ _ _ _ _ _

______(A.N I don't know why but I pictured Will wearing makeup and drinking Starbucks while doing the "white girl" impression. Which is an amazing random thought.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sounds good to me." I said._ _ _ _ _ _

______We walked the ten minute walk to the library in quiet. Not awkwardly, just pleasantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______We walked into the library and I saw Sally sitting at the desk. She is Carol's girlfriend, but they were complete opposites, Carol was a sassy outgoing nineteen year old college writer, and Sally was a nerdy shy twenty three year old librarian._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey Troy, how's Carol? I haven't seen her in almost a week." Sally asked me._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's as crazy as always." I said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's good. How about you?" She asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm alright." I replied._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 words
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's three am right now. I hope you're having a good day or night wherever you are. I wish upon you a... awesome lesbian shy nerdy librarian friend.
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


	4. Three - Lunch

Troy's pov

"So, how's dying?" Sally asked, referring to college. She was leaning on one elbow and reading a book on singing and vocals.

Sally loved to sing, but she was super super shy about it. But she's really good at it, I've heard her. 

"Meh, it's okay I guess." I replied.

"Is that one fake chick.. Hailey? Still obsessing over you?" She asked, looking up to see Carol entering the library.

"Hey Crazy Cactus, Sally." She greeted us.

"Uh yeah, she is. And hi Carol." I said.

I leaned on the desk and Carol started talking about random things, I wasn't paying attention though, I was staring at Will. Thinking about how his bare chest looked..

NO! Stop it brain.

Not gay. Not gay. Not gay...

"Uh, Troy?" Sally said, Carol waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, got lost in thought.." I said lamely.

"Mmhmm sure, you got lost in thought in that ass." Carol said gesturing towards Will.

"SHHH! Shut up!" I said loudly, blushing madly.

Sally was giggling and Carol was full on laughing and snorting.

"I just want to be friends first." I told the two laughing girls.

"First, what about after then?" Carol asked.

"Then, maybe." I said quietly.

"Will? I thought you said you'd get books with me." A female voice said from behind me.

"Who is that?" Carol asked.

"Dunno, never seen her around." Sally remarked.

"Oh! That must be Will's sister." Carol said suddenly.

I turned to see the girl that once broke my arm.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed.

Will and his sister turned towards me. Will sheepishly waved and his sister glared at me.

"Hey Troy, meet my sister, Jane." He introduced me.

"H-hi." I stuttered.

"Oh, uh, Jane?" Will asked.

"Hmm?" 

"No breaking arms." 

"Okay. I wasn't gonna break your boyfriends arm anyway.." She said.

Will blushed. "He's not my boyfriend Jane!" He exclaimed.

"Not everyone is okay with that sort of thing Jane, not like me and Max, mom, or the rest of the party." He explained.

"Well why not?" She asked.

"Just so you know, our group is very," She kissed Sally's cheek and continued. "Open minded."

Sally went pink and squeaked a bit.

"Well that's nice. Glad to see you okay with that sort of thing Troy." Will remarked.

"Heh.." 

"Really Troy? I would've thought you told him you are bi." Carol said in an almost teasing tone.

"Fuck you Carol." I flipped her off.

"Hey, no swearing in the library." Sally said sternly.

"Sorry mom." I said jokingly ashamed.

"That's right, you listen to your mother." Carol told me.

It was a bit of a running joke we had, that Carol and Sally were my parents. It started with Sally always scolding and caring for me like a mom, and evolved into her becoming quite a parental figure to me. And since they were dating, it made sense that Carol was also mom. And with my family issues it was actually good for my anxiety and stuff.

"Really? Interesting... so you'd fuck a girl or a boy?" Will asked.

"Well, actually... no." 

"Biromantic, asexual." 

"Huh, I've never heard of that." Jane stated.

"It means I can like someone in a romantic sense, like I'd want to be around them and kiss them, but not further." I explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." Jane said.

"Yeah.." 

"So, Troy, do you wanna hang out with us tonight? You two are welcome to come as well." Sally invited.

"Sure, Will?" I asked.

"Uhm, Jane?" 

"I'll go, I don't have any friends here so." 

"Okay, we'll go."

"Cool. More friends in our weirdness group!" Carol said.

"Have any of you ate yet?" Jane asked.

"Not yet, I'm starving." Sally said.

"Oh, sweetie. You need to take breaks. I haven't eaten either though." Carol fretted over her skinny girlfriend.

"Me and Troy ate already." Will said.

"I could go for some food." Jane stated.

"I could just get something light. We ate early." I suggested.

"Yeah." Will agreed.

"Where should we go?" Jane asked.

"Hmm, what's good around here?" Will asked.

"Uh, well I normally eat at this cafe for lunch because it's close to Garden Supplies." I provided.

"What's it called?" Sally asked.

"Carl's cafe." I responded.

"Oh, I've heard that one's really good." Carol said.

"I've been wanting to try it for a while." She continued.

"Cool, we'll go there." Will decided.

\-- at the cafe -- 

We each got our food and sat down.

"So, Troy, what are you doing at Orange University?" Jane asked me.

"Oh, I'm a writing major." I replied.

"Cool, what about you Carol?" Will asked my best friend.

"Same here, that's how we became friends actually. We were paired up for an essay project." Carol explained.

"Oh neat. Sally?" Will questioned.

"Oh, I-I.." She stuttered.

"Sally dropped out, but she's a singer." I explained.

"Ah, I see. Jane and I are both art majors. Jane's is more of a painter, and I'm more pencil and paper." Will said.

We sat and chit chatted for a while and then Carol, me, and Jane had classes. We walked back got the dorms and Sally went back to the library.

"So, I'll just sit in the dorm for a while. I have catch up homework to do any way." Will said.

"Okay, Jane and I have the same class so she can just follow me." I told Will.

"K." 

We walked to the history classroom slowly, as we would be early otherwise.

"So... do you like my brother?" Jane asked as I was taking a sip out my water bottle.

"W-what?" I nearly choked on my apple juice.

"Do you want to be in a intimate relationship with my brother?" She asked again.

"Promise not to tell?" I asked.

"Swear on my girlfriends skateboard." She said.

"Yeah.." I admitted.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

"Shhh, you can't tell him." I pleaded.

"I won't, I promise." She said suddenly serious.

"Okay, this is the class. Let's head in." I said as we reached a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 words
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed. I hope you're having a good day or night wherever you are! I wish upon you a.... awesome sleepover with your best friend because your stressed.
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


End file.
